Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure
Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by Lina Archer. Its motifs are birds and light, and its motifs are love and acceptance, finding your way, and personal growth. Hopefully, it'll be on AO3 soon. Synopsis Long ago, darkness was king. Chaos and fear ran rampant, and the master of it all was Nenavidet, the embodiment of hate. Until one day...when the great and powerful Cure Pheonix, daughter of light, warrior of good, used all of her power to seal it away, giving herself to do so... Her seal has held for years, but now, as Nenavidet's power returns, it's beginning to falter. A new group of warriors must rise, and this time, they're going to defeat Nenvidet and its supplicants forever. Characters Pretty Cure *'Kazumi Hanejiro/Cure Dove'-A kind, quiet girl who suffers from drastically low self-esteem. She desperately wants friends, but is too scared to try. Despite this, she tends to see the best in people, except when they have hurt someone close to her. Kazumi's alter ego is Cure Dove, the Peaceful Pretty Cure. **'VA:' Ayaka Ohashi *'Reina Fulton/Cure Peacock'-An arrogant girl who spends most of her time acting like a royal butthead in order to impress her father, the CEO of mighty Fulton Enterprises. Under all that, however, Reina carries around a massive amount of self-doubt, and can be surprisingly empathetic and pursuasive when needed. Reina's alter ego is Cure Peacock, the Regal Pretty Cure. **'VA:' Aya Suzaki *'Sophia Sówka/Cure Strix'-Sophia is a quiet, intelligent girl who usually just wants to be left alone, thank you very much. While seemingly prickly and cold on the surface, a closer look reveals a sharp wit and an intense love of learning. Her alter ego is Cure Strix, the Wise Pretty Cure. **'VA:' Yuka Iguchi *'Adélie Caldwell/Cure Penguin'-Fun-loving and younger than her years, Adélie is a dynamic, energetic force. She's deeply passionate about the environment, and wants to spread that love. Most people find her kind of irritating, but that doesn't seem to penetrate. Her alter ego is Cure Penguin, the Energetic Pretty Cure. **'VA:' ???? Allies *'Esen'-An angel-like emissary from Kalani who acts as a mentor to the Cures. She's very motherly and caring, though her seriousness can get in the way of that sometimes. While disguised as a human, she uses the name Esen Burakgazi. The Nenavidet Clan The Nenavidet Clan, a group who worship the embodiment of hate, serve as the antagonists of the season. Their members include... *'Klimaxe Imperator' is the Clan's leader, and Nenavidet's chief priest. He's a manipulative man who delights in others' pain. *'Eistova' is a young woman who seems to be around the Cures' age. She's full of hate and anger for everyone but her Clan...it seems. *'Zver' is an incredibly strong young man who's smarter than he looks. He doesn't usually use Manifests, preferring to fight the Cures on his own terms. *'Bez' is a cold, cruel woman who serves as the brains of the group. Other Characters Items *'PreFan'-The Cures' transformation item. To use it, they have to shout "Feathers, Dance!. *'Wing Charms'-The seasons' "collectables". Locations *'Newheaven, Maine' is the main setting of the series. *'Kalani' is the "paradise" Esen hails from. Trivia Category:Fanseries